


Break

by CrushItWithABrick



Series: How We Get There (Extras) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Canon Related, Drabble, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lance (Voltron), POV Shiro (Voltron), Post Mpreg, Post-Finale, Rogue Shiro (Voltron), Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushItWithABrick/pseuds/CrushItWithABrick
Summary: Shiro handles a minor family emergency.





	Break

Shiro hears crying in the background as he answers the call from Pidge.

“Go to the E.R.,” she says. 

“Pidge. . .what. . .the E.R.?” Without thinking about it, he’s saving the work he was doing and getting up from his desk, silently thankful he was at his desk and not in class.

“I think I broke your son.” Pidge’s voice is slightly breathy as if she’s walking and talking at the same time. Or maybe carrying something heavy while walking and talking simultaneously. “I mean, I didn’t break him directly but. . .” She puffs and grunts slightly and Shiro clearly hears crying and what he thinks is ‘it hurts’. “I know.” He hears her say. “You’re ok, it won’t hurt much longer, I promise.”

Shiro listens as he locks his office door and, using only muscle memory, walks toward the Garrison’s medical wing. He’s walked there from just about every corner of the Garrison from the first time when he stumbled along under the support of a fellow classmate, a wad of paper towels held against the blood pouring from his nose to the most recent, supporting one of his own students as they refused to be carried and appear weak in front of their peers. Shiro knew what that was like, too.

He notices a few heads turn as he strides past them but doesn’t focus on them. He’s focused on the sounds from the other end of the call. Pidge’s voice, soothing, reassuring his son as he whines for his father. 

“We’ll see your Papa in just a few minutes and the doctor will make it stop hurting,” she says. “I promise.”

Shiro is reassured by how calm she sounds but picks up his pace when he hears the crying. He still can’t tell which of his boys is hurt and the crying is starting to affect him.

“Shiro, you’re still there, right? Sorry, it’s kind of hard to explain and walk and carry. . .”

“It’s ok, Pidge. I’m still here. Almost to med. What. . .”

He trails off as he hears his son crying for him, for Lance (daddy), and Keith (dad). There’s a desperation in the sound that Shiro’s never heard from his children before and he wishes his office wasn’t so far away from the medical wing. Why is it so far away? He should be there by now.

“Shiro. . .” Pidge sounds more winded now. She’s always been strong but small and it hadn’t taken long for both boys to get just tall enough for her to comfortably carry despite them only being five years old.

“Papa. . .my arm hurts, Papa.” Shiro’s not sure what changed but he can clearly hear the boy.

“I know, Andy.” It’s a relief to know for certain who is hurt and who isn’t, not that he wants either of his children in pain. “Be still and let aunt Pidge help you, ok? She’s taking you to the doctor and I’ll be there too in just a few minutes.”

“Papa. . .”

“It’s ok, baby. . .” 

Shiro sees a look of concern on a colleague's face as he brushes past him and out the exit. The light is bright in contrast and it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust but he doesn’t slow his pace. The med wing is just across the courtyard, through a clearly marked set of double doors then down the hallway, just follow the signs. He’s given those directions many times to students with minor complaints, little bumps and scrapes, or feigning illness to get out of class work.

“God, you weigh a ton.” He hears Pidge mutter. “Shiro, which direction are you coming from? I’m almost there, at the front.”

“The back,” he replies. He’d almost forgotten Pidge knows the layout of the Garrison almost as well as him. Maybe better. She probably knows some secret passage or shortcut or simply how to get there by shimmying through the ventilation system. Or all of the above.

He pushes through the final set of doors and, with no one in the short corridor, breaks into a trot.

“I’m out in the. . .” He starts to speak to Pidge and is stopped by the nurse, an older woman who, Shiro knows, does not suffer shenanigans lightly. The slight furrow of her brow slacks as she sees the phone at his ear and he speaks to her. “My son fell at the park. . .” He speaks to Pidge. “Which arm, Pidge?” He looks at the nurse again. “Left arm, probably broken.”

He’s at the front entrance accessible to the public, Pidge’s voice still in his ear.

“Almost there. . .Charlie run up there for me.” He hears her sigh and isn’t sure if it’s from the effort of carrying Andy several blocks while trying to keep him calm and keep Charlie from running off or just from relief at finally reaching their destination. “There. . .go open the door. . .”

Shiro is already at the door and can see his son running toward him.

“Papa!” He’s excited to see his father at work and jumps at Shiro in hopes of being picked up and hugged and kissed. Shiro picks him up and tucks the phone in his pocket but his focus is on Pidge as she approaches, Andy cradled in her arms, the phone in the curl of his body. He puts Charlie down amid his protests but automatically reaches out to take the boy’s hand to keep him from wandering off.

“Had you on speaker,” Pidge says. It’s a strange thing to say and Shiro laughs despite himself. “He was up on the monkey bars. . ." Shiro wants to take Andy from her but doesn’t want to risk bumping his damaged arm, curled against his body and already starting to swell. “He slipped and put out his arm to catch himself. Just what you’re not supposed to do so. . .” She trails off as Shiro holds the door and she walks in.

The nurse leads them back to the exam room, asking questions the entire way. Shiro knows she’s seen broken bones before, ones far worse than Andy’s. He has, too, but this is a first. His son the one who’s broken.

He brushes Andy’s hair off his forehead and wipes tears and a smear of dirt from his face all while checking for any little cuts or bruises. He’s unscathed except for the broken arm and scrapes on the same palm. He reassures him he’ll be fine and holds the boy's opposite hand then realizes he's no longer holding Charlie's hand. He stares around the room looking for Charlie, a stab of panic before he remembers Pidge and knows, even without seeing it, that she’s with the boy and he’s safe.

“You can breathe now, Mister Shirogane,” the nurse says to him when, after what feels like an eternity, they are getting ready to go home. He stares at her a moment, what he knows must be a strange expression on his face and she smiles. “Exhale,” she repeats and demonstrates. Shiro does and then chuckles as the nurse smiles at him again. “He’s going to be fine and so are you.”

“Papa!” Shiro smiles at Charlie as the boy races up to him. He pauses and looks at his brother then reaches to touch the splint on his swollen arm. He looks up at Shiro with an expression of disappointment. “Is that a cast?”

Shiro smiles at him.

“No. He’ll get a cast in a few days. Don’t touch.”

“Can I touch when it’s a cast? Aunt Pidgie said I could draw on it and. . .”

“Papa. . .” Andy rubs his face against Shiro’s leg as he starts to cry. Charlie frowns at his brother then looks at Shiro for reassurance.

“It’s ok,” Shiro says. “We’re going home and you can go to sleep.”

“I don’t want to go to sleep.” Charlie is loudly indignant at the suggestion. 

“Not you,” Pidge intervenes. She takes his hand as they leave the E.R. together. “Andy needs to sleep so his arm can get better so he can get a cast.”

“And I can color it?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Pidge replies with a sarcastic tone. “That’s the whole point of a cast, right?”

Charlie nods in agreement and looks back at Shiro.

“I don’t have to got to sleep?”

“No way,” Pidge replies for him. “We’re going to get lunch.”

“At the holo-zoo? You said we were going to the holo-zoo and. . .”

“We’ll do that another day,” she says. Charlie whines and Pidge is quick to correct him. “No, whining. We can’t go without Andy. We’ll go after he gets his cast and is feeling better.”

“I want to go now.” 

Shiro chuckles to himself as he listens to their back and forth. He’s grateful that Pidge is there to distract Charlie. He looks down at Andy and pauses to pick him up, being careful not to bump the splinted arm lashed to his body by a sling. He wipes tears from his face and cradles his head encouraging him to rest it against his collar bone. Andy whines and his breath hitches in his chest as he slowly relaxes against his father.

“Will Andy feel better tomorrow?” Charlie looks up at Shiro as they pause at the car and Shiro fishes the keys from his pocket.

“He should but his arm’s going to hurt and you can’t touch it.” Shiro knows he’ll repeat that many times over the course of the next few days until Andy’s swelling has gone down and he can get his cast.

“Ok.” Charlie climbs into the car and crawls across the seat while Shiro carefully arranges Andy next to him. 

“Don’t touch,” Shiro reminds Charlie as he sees the boy eyeing Andy’s arm. Charlie gives a quick pout then looks at Pidge.

“We can play Space Splosion when we get to my house,” he says.

Shiro listens to their banter as he drives. He glances in the rear view mirror regularly to check on Andy and wonders how Lance is going to react when he sees the boy. The arm looks painful, swollen with dark bruises starting to form. It’s the first time either of their children has had an injury that required professional medical attention. There have been scrapes and bruises, bloodied noses and lips, and even a small black eye along the way. It’s to be expected given how physical they are with each other and how they like to bicker. Not that they don’t get along. Most mornings they can be found sharing a bed and, during quiet moments they always gravitate toward one another, sitting within touching distance as they whisper and giggle.

Charlie races ahead of them when they get to the house and stretches to ring the doorbell before either Pidge for Shiro can stop him. He laughs and dances at the door as he waits for Lance to open it.

“SURPRISE!” He yells as he throws himself at Lance and hugs his legs. “Guess what? Andy is going to get a cast and I’m going to color it but not for a few days and then. . .”

Shiro sees the shock on Lance’s face when he catches sight of him carrying Andy toward the door.

“He’s ok,” Shiro says as Lance continues to stare, his hand hovering over Andy’s damaged arm. “Clean break.”

“Break. . .”

“He fell off the monkey bars at the park. The swelling will go down in a few days then. . .”

“Daddy. . .” 

Shiro sees the tears well in Lance’s eyes as Andy wakes and leans toward him. Shiro takes him to the couch and moments later Lance is stroking the boy’s face and hair as he cuddles him in his lap. Lance rocks him and kisses his face as he swipes his own tears when they spill down his cheeks. Shiro slips his arm around Lance’s shoulders and gives a squeeze. Lance looks at him and sighs.

“It looks awful,” he says, his voice cracking. Shiro nods and answers the run of questions Lance lobs at him about x-rays and pain medication and when, exactly, their son will get his cast. He’s visibly more relaxed after getting the facts but his eyes are still wet with tears as he soothes Andy to sleep.

“Papa. . .” Charlie climbs onto the couch beside Shiro and pauses, his expression shifting, crumpling into a mix of worry and sadness when he sees Lance. “Daddy’s crying.”

“It’s ok,” Shiro assures him. Charlie watches Lance and Andy then crawls across Shiro.

“Don’t touch,” he says to Lance when Lance gently adjusts Andy’s arm as it slips.

Shiro chuckles and kisses Charlie’s temple as he puts him on the floor.

“You’re the one that’s not supposed to touch, Frack,” Pidge says to him. “You ready to get lunch?” 

“I’m Frick,” Charlie corrects.

“Wrong, Frack,” Pidge teases him. “Frick has the bum wing.”

“Andy doesn’t have wings,” Charlie sasses her. “He has arms.”

Shiro smiles as Lance chuckles despite the worry still telegraphed on his face. He hugs his shoulders again and gives him a peck on the cheek.

“We’ll call Keith later,” he whispers to him. He doubts they’ll get to speak to him but knows the message will be relayed which will prompt Keith to call them when he’s able. But maybe they’ll get lucky, maybe Keith will be available. Shiro hopes against hope that will be the case for Lance’s sake. They all thought it would make it easier knowing exactly when Keith would be home but, for Lance, it has made it worse. Shiro knows he was a comfort to Lance but he's not Keith. He's not the father of Lance’s unborn child. He's not their Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not end up (in some form) in a bigger, post series finale, fic focusing on Shiro and how he ends up having a family with Keith and Lance while working to find peace with his past, including his time with Voltron. (larger fic focuses a lot on the affects Voltron had on each of the Paladins). Larger fic is canon related, with changes here and there (or mistakes here and there, I'm not a canon purist). Larger fic is not a re-write of the final season but does deliberately re-write some aspects. Non-traditional A/B/O dynamics in play for larger work, with Shiro as a Rogue (a blending of Alpha and Omega). 
> 
> Children in this piece are twin five year old boys, Andy and Charlie (nicknamed Frick and Frack by Pidge and their fathers). Shiro is their gestational father (Lance is Andy's "other" father and Keith is Charlie's "other" father). 
> 
> Keith is away on a humanitarian mission with the Blade.
> 
> The timeline of this drabble is AFTER my other drabble "Dizzy".
> 
> Want to know more about the larger fic or this drabble, just ask.


End file.
